HetaDrabbles
by randomobsession123
Summary: Yep...it's another one. Like most of the others, they'll range through all the genres and ratings. But hey, if you're still interested, than click on the title. Btw, I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays, without a care in the world. And i'm sitting here, wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do._

Arthur watched as Amelia jumped around trying to grab for the butterfly, exclaiming how pretty it is. He smiled, watching his daughter run around in the backyard. She was 17, but still acted like a child from time to time. Her boyfriend stood nearby, a smile on his face as well. "Come on you commie!" she said teasingly, running towards him, butterfly forgotten.

"The butterfly is gone, da?" he said, his ever presant scarf around his neck, even if it was the middle of May. Suddenly he leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing Amelia to squeal happily and nod like a bobblehead. She gave him a quick peck and ran towards the house, promising to see him at school the next day.

"Daddy!" Amelia said as she burst in the back door. Arthur looked up from his tea, his glasses askew and bills all over the table. "Ivan asked me to prom!" She jumped up and down, her bare feet making a dirty spot on the tiled kitchen floor. Arthur smiled again.

The next few days were spent looking for dresses, or at least, one that won his approval. The whole time, she managed to gush about Ivan saying that '_he's a nice guy and youe'd be impressed._'

She looked at him one day, questions in her eyes. One of Arthur's eyebrows raised. "_Daddy, the prom is just one week away. And I need to practice my dancing._" Arthur's face flushed red, stuttering over his words. _"Please...daddy please?"_ Arthur got up with a soft smile, getting up from the table.

_So he danced with his Cinderella, while she was here in his arms. Because he knows something the Prince never knew. He danced with Cinderella, not wanting to miss not even one song. Because all too soon, the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone._

Soon enough, Arthur was seeing her off to prom, still up at one o' clock when she came home. He watched her walk across the stage at graduation, tears in his eyes. He watched as she packed her things to go off to college, a wave the last thing he saw off her for a while.

The house became quiet. Very quiet. The days turned to months the months , her nightly phone calls letting him know she was alright. And then one day...there was ring of his doorbell. Arthur got up, expecting one of his neighbors. Instead, he got his little girl. She was beaming, showing him the _ring on her hand_. She gushed about her and Ivan's life plans. She soon calmed down, still beaming her bright smile.

She looked at him then, that same look in her eye she had all those years ago. _"Dad, the wedding still six months away. But i need to practice my dancing." _she said. _"Oh please...daddy please?"_ Arthur smiled, getting up and holding his hand out like the gentlemen he was.

_So he danced with his Cinderella, while she was here in his arms. Because he knows something the Prince never knew. He danced with Cinderella, not wanting to miss not even one song. Because all too soon, the clock will strike midnight._

_And she'll be gone._

**The product of when you listen to **_**Cinderella**_** by Steven Curtis Chapman on repeat.**


	2. The Original

**This was the original piece I had written for the rescue scene of 'Tested Immortality'. Somehow I had written this a good four months before I actually wrote the story. By then, the SpaMano feel you get from this was gone, because Spain wasn't really part of the story. It became a brotherly thing.**

"Roma? Roma?" Spain looked at the limp, frail body in his arms. He felt his legs pump themselves faster and harder, as the eyes of his former 'underling' began to flutter shut. "No Roma. You have to stay awake." he didn't open them.

Spain was tempted to slap the pale bruised face. Just to hear Romano yell at him in his colorful tongue. He wanted to see that cute pout or his red puffed up cheeks. Hell, he'd even settle for the customary scowl. Anything was better than the dopey grin on his face now.

Spain came to the door and stopped, briefly wondering if there were guards on the other side. Maybe I should wait… he thought. He slid to the ground, resting Romano's head in his lap. His chest rose and fell painfully slow. Spain hit Romano's cheek lightly. "Roma?" he whispered. No reaction. Tears began to slowly drip down his face.

"Roma…" he whispered again. "You can't leave. How is Feli gonna run the country by himself? Who's gonna keep Germany in check?" The Spaniard had to chuckle at that. "Who's gonna eat tomatoes with me?" he asked pulling Romano close, hoping for at least a heartbeat. "Who's gonna be my tomato?"

There was no response. Although, he wasn't really expecting one. He pulled the lifeless body closer, still searching for that heartbeat. He almost jumped for joy when he found it. Very, very faint; but still pumping blood through his veins. That was good enough for him.

He hugged his little Roma closer. "Don't die Romano. You can't die. You have to live. For your country. For your brother." He paused before adding, "For me."


End file.
